Calendrier de l'avent Plumien
by AnkouBZH
Summary: En attendant Noël, petit tour à Washington D.C voir notre équipe Plumienne en plein préparatif. Chaque jour un OS, chaque jour un personnage. 24 décembre en ligne!
1. 1er décembre - WJ

_Bonsoir!_

_En parallèle du calendrier de l'avent NCIS écrit par PBG cette année, je propose un calendrier Plumien._

_Chaque jour (soir) un OS mettant en avant un personnage._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**1er décembre : Washington Jones**

Après une longue journée de cours et avant de rentrer retrouver ses sœurs, WJ s'accorda un petit détour au marché de Noël qui ouvrait ses portes ce week-end. Elle réajusta son bonnet et fila jusqu'au centre ville.

La place était noire de monde. C'était presque impossible d'avancer. Mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème, elle aimait prendre son temps.

Elle s'arrêta devant un vendeur de vêtement. Notamment pour la collection de bonnet en coton qu'il proposait de toute les couleurs.

- C'est exactement ça ! S'écria t-elle.

- Mademoiselle ? Lui fit le vendeur, après avoir manqué l'arrêt cardiaque à cause du cri de WJ.

- D'après vous, elle préférerait un bonnet rose, bleu ou vert ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ma grande sœur pardi ! Mais j'ai deux petites sœurs aussi ! Par contre là... J'ai pas beaucoup d'idée pour la couleur... OH JE SAIS ! Un rose pour Sophia, un bleu pour Amy et un vert pour Pauline ! Mais c'est super ça ! Merci de m'avoir aider à choisir !

- Euh...

- Je vous dois combien ? Oui oui, je vais vite, mais j'ai pas trop le temps de rester discuter, vous savez, il commence à faire froid et puis... En période de Noël on est toute les unes sur les autres pour savoir ce qu'on va avoir comme cadeaux. Même si toutes mes tantes me disent que les surprises c'est mieux. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- 30 dollars s'il vous plaît mademoiselle. Répondit le vendeur, aussi interloqué que désespéré par ce flot de parole.

- Voilà. Je pense que Sophia à prévu de m'offrir une ponycorne, je l'ai su en entendant Amy lui en parler hier soir devant JAG. Vous connaissez JAG ? C'est une série géniale ! Vous savez à qui vous me faite penser ? Au tueur d'un des premiers épisodes ! Ce type était un fou ! Il était l'auteur de 3 crimes passionnels ! 3 ! C'est dingue hein ! Vous... Monsieur ? MONSIEUR ! VOUS ÊTES PARTIT OU ?

* * *

_A demain! :)_


	2. 2 décembre - Alex

_Bonsoir! Voici le J-23!_

_Un grand merci à Nan', DG, Sasha et PBG pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**2 décembre : Alex Girl**

Un sandwich posé sur le bureau de Joly et une canette de soda à la main, Alex Girl était concentrée sur la feuille blanche posée devant elle. Dans sa main droite elle s'amusait à faire tourner son stylo.

- Alors... Je commence comment... Bonjour ? Non, c'est pas possible si il lit ça le soir... Salut ? Trop familier... Cher ? Trop banal... Tant pis, alors « Père Noël, je m'appelle Alex et je suis stagiaire à la rédaction d'un grand journal de D.C. J'ai travaillé dur pour être ici et je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais me récompenser. »

Pendant de longue minute et raconta ainsi son année pleine de rebondissement. Sans se douter que quelqu'un l'écoutait, sur le pas de la porte.

Alors qu'elle entamait la liste des cadeaux qu'elle aimerait recevoir. Elle se retourna d'un coup sec en entendant un léger rire derrière elle.

- Constance ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'écouter. Habitude de journaliste.

- Mouais... Je me sens stupide d'un coup là...

- Y'a pas de raison. C'est bien de garder son âme d'enfant. Mais un conseil, il ne faut pas que ça vienne aux oreilles de Jump et de Blewgreen. Jamais !

Au même moment, les deux intéressées arrivèrent.

- Qu'est ce qu'on doit pas savoir ? On va mettre un sapin de Noël dans le bureau c'est ça ? Fit Sophia, toute contente.

- Euh... Oui c'est ça ! Répondit Alex, heureuse de se sauver la mise.

- Chouette alors ! J'apporte les guirlandes demain !

Constance retourna dans son bureau sans rien dire, mais lança un regard glacial à Alex, qui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules pour tenter de disparaître.

* * *

_Muahahah! Tu m'en veux pas DG hein? :D_


	3. 3 décembre - Leou

_Bonsoir!_

_Déjà, un grand merci aux revieweuses! Mille merci! (vi vi vi, j'encourage :P)_

_Et aussi merci à PBG qui a "tirer au sort" le personnage d'aujourd'hui!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**3 décembre : Leou Craz**

- Alors... Il me faut... Du chocolat, des tic-tac, de la farine, du sucre, du canard, du pain surprise, du vin, du pain de mie, du beurre de cacahuètes, des frites, de la glace au nougat, à la vanille et à la cerise, du comté, de la confiture de groseille, des monsters munch au ketchup, et... de l'huile.

- C'est tout ?

- Yep Kag, c'est tout. C'est vraiment pas grand chose hein ?

- C'était ironique Crazy... On commence par la viande ?

- Pas de problème !

Une fois devant le rayon, Crazy eu un pic de folie.

- Du canard, c'est pas assez original ! Je devrais prendre du lapin peut-être ? Ou... du veau ? AH JE SAIS PAAAAAS !

- Calme, calme Leou !

- NON JE PEUX PAAAAAAS !

- C'est qu'un dîner de Noël !

- Non c'est pas qu'UN dîner ! C'est LE dîner ! Ryan a invité toutes ses tantes ! TOUTES !

- Il y en a tant que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Je crois que je sais même pas combien y'en a !

- Et ben... Bon, tu le prends ton canard ?

- Oui oui ! Voilà !

Environ 2 heures plus tard, les filles allèrent enfin en caisse.

- Kag !

- Hum ? Répondit l'intéressée, vidée.

- J'ai oublié la mayonnaise !

- Oh non...

- Attends moi ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Près de 15 minutes après, Kagura commençait à s'inquiéter. Crazy n'était pas réapparut. Après avoir fait le tour du magasin deux fois, elle l'a retrouva enfin en plein milieu d'un rayon.

- Leou ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Kag ! Regarde toutes ses poupées ! Elles sont trop mignonnes ! J'en veux une pour Noël !

- On verra ça plus tard, viens !

- Attend ! J'ai pas pris la mayo !

- C'est pas vrai...

* * *

_A demain! ;)_


	4. 4 décembre - Sash'

_Bonsoir!_

_Oui il est tard, mais l'inspiration à eu du mal à venir aujourd'hui!_

_Mais il est là! *contente*_

_Un groooooos merci pour les reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**4 décembre : Sasha Richester**

- Vive le vent, vive le vent D'HIVER ! Lalala lalala lalalilala !

La jeune médecin décorait son appartement aux couleurs de Noël. Elle adorait les fêtes. Surtout quand elle voyait les visages dans enfants hospitalisés recevoir des cadeaux de la part du père Noël. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle continua de pousser la chansonnette.

- Petit Papa Noël ! QUAND TU DESCENDRAS DU CIEEEEEEEL...

Puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir.

- Tony ! Te voilà enfin !

- Désolé, des embouteillages...

- Tu as tout trouvé ?

- Les 53 jouets que tu m'avais listé. Il sont tous dans ma voiture.

- Super ! On va les chercher pour les emballer ?

- Je te suis !

Le duo se mit à la tâche, pour le bonheur des enfants de Bethesda dans 20 jours.


	5. 5 décembre - Gwen

_Bonsoir!_

_Encore une fois je m'excuse pour la petite taille de l'OS!_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!_

_Je vous dis à demain et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**5 décembre : Gwen Hetsi**

- Vous saviez que le thé de Noël est composé de thé noir, d'écorces d'oranges et d'épices ?

- Je n'en avais aucune idée ma chère.

- Ce que je préfère, c'est le petit goût de cannelle qu'on sent à peine.

- Vous avez raison Gwen. Répondit Ducky. Bien que je le choisi souvent à la vanille.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais non plus je vous l'accorde. Chaque année, mes parents m'offrent une boite de thé de Noël d'une marque différente. Je les collectionnes.

- Combien en avez vous ?

- Pas loin d'une vingtaine. Cette année ce sera du thé chinois.

- Très bon choix ! Maintenant goûter ce thé de Ceylan. Le meilleur du monde !

- Avec joie.

Ils trinquèrent en repartant de plus belle dans une discussion riche en savoir, assis autour d'une table d'autopsie.


	6. 6 décembre - Elen

_Bonsoir!_

_C'est une auteure heureuse que poste ce soir!_

_J'ai eu tout plein de reviews!_

_Malheureusement j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre à tout le monde un par un alors je vais faire un résumé :_

_Le précédent OS était sur Gwen (cf titre) et non Abby. Suite à plusieurs demande, il est fort possible que d'ici le 24, un OS sur le dîner de Crazy soit là! Un gros merci à Crazy qui a tout reviewé! Et un gros HUG à vous toutes!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**6 décembre : Elen Taal**

Elen sortit de la douche satisfaite. Son entraînement intensif de ses dernier mois avait payé aujourd'hui. Un tueur à gage insaisissable avait enfin été attrapé.

La course poursuite avait durer pas loin d'une demie heure. Tout à pied. Elle avait fini par ce trouver face à lui. Un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. C'était un ancien Officier du Mossad, renvoyé pour manquement au devoir. Depuis il avait changé du tout au tout. Sans pour autant négliger ses aptitudes au combat.

Elen avait dû frappé fort et rapidement pour en venir à bout. Ses supérieurs l'avait félicités, avant de l'autorisée à partir.

Israël lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elle était heureuse d'être rentrée. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de son appartement juste à ce moment là. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un livreur. Elle signa le recommandé et prit le colis.

Aussitôt assise, elle l'ouvrit. La jeune femme tomba sur une petite carte.

« Joyeux Noël en avance. Embrasse Tel Aviv pour moi. »

Elen défit l'emballage pour voir enfin ce que contenait le paquet. Elle sourit. Des vieux gants de boxe thaïlandais toujours intactes. Près à servir dès le lendemain.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, c'est court ^^, un avis tout de même? _


	7. 7 décembre - Sophia

_Hello!_

_Alors, je tiens ABSOLUMENT à préciser que le drabble d'aujourd'hui peut sembler... Comment dire... Très spécial._

_Il a été lu et approuvé par la personne concernée! Muahahah!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**  
**

* * *

**7 décembre : Sophia Blewgreen**

Au bord du Potomac, Sophia était assise sur un banc, le regard perdu dans le fleuve. Son portable dans ses mains, éteint. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, emmenant avec elles son mascara noir. Bien que cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle était là, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Chaque fois qu'elle repensait au pourquoi elle était là, elle pleurait de plus belle.

Le visage de ce petit garçon la hantait. Elle l'avait vu en train de jouer, et l'instant d'après, il hurlait de douleur. Une douleur invisible, que rien ne pouvait stopper. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns avait fini par la voir, adossée contre son Audi. Son regard était emplis de colère, de haine.

Sophia était montée dans sa voiture, avait roulée un long moment avant de marcher, et, épuisée, elle s'était assise sur ce banc.

Elle avait fuit, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Maintenant, elle songeait même à quitter son travail. Il avait perdu toute sa magie à cause de ce dossier. Pourtant, elle voulait arriver au bout. Et cela avait coûté un suicide.

Un homme était accusé d'une série de vol. Pourtant, c'était un type sans histoire, aux revenus modestes. Elle avait creusé pour connaître la vérité. Au final, Sophia l'avait harcelée. L'homme, ne supportant déjà pas le poids des regards et la quasi constante présence des policiers, avait fini par craquer. Une balle dans la tête, à l'arrière du magasin où il travaillait.

Sophia était persuadée que c'était de sa faute. Joly lui avait assuré que non. Même Constance lui avait dit qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais elle sentait un lourd poids de culpabilité au creux de son ventre. Elle lâcha son téléphone pour cacher son visage dans ses mains. Elle était désemparée.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de ses deux sœurs, qui s'essayèrent à ses côtés. Pauline l'a prit dans ses bras et Washington lui embrassa le front. Ses larmes se calmèrent quand Pauline lui murmura : _« On est là So', tes petites sœurs seront toujours là pour toi. »_


	8. 8 décembre - Elia

_Hello!_

_Today un petit texte qui ne rentre pas vraiment dans le thème de Noël._

_J'espère qu'il plaira!_**  
**

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**8 décembre : Élia Raws**

Depuis l'affaire des terroristes à Washington et sa couverture dans un hôtel de luxe. Élia s'était découvert une passion pour la haute couture. Du coup, le jour où elle à su qu'elle devait se rendre à un gala militaire, elle passait son temps à trouver LA tenue parfaite. Malheureusement, au bout de quatre jours de recherche, rien ne lui convenait.

Dépitée, elle prit le chemin de son appartement. Les mains dans les poches de son nouveau manteau Prada, son regard rivé sur le trottoir. Élia fini par relever la tête quand un jeu de lumière orange attira son attention.

C'était une petite boutique de vêtement d'une marque bon marché peu connue. Elle jeta quand même un coup d'œil à la vitrine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de bonheur en voyant une robe aux couleurs du soleil. Ni une ni deux, elle entra dans la boutique l'essayer. Elle ressortit une demie heure plus tard, un sac à la main, la robe à l'intérieur.


	9. 9 décembre - Lul

_*l'auteur s'excuse platement de ne pas faire de présentation ni de long OS*_**  
**

_*l'auteur va se cacher sous sa couette et dormir*_

_Bonne lecture quand même! Et... Bonne nuit!_**  
**

* * *

**9 décembre : Lul Tuentytwoo**

- Bonjour Lul ! Bailla la bibliothécaire de l'université. Tu viens de plus en plus tôt dites donc !

- Oui, je sais, quelque chose m'a tracassé toute la nuit. Il fallait que je vienne vérifier ça avant les cours.

- Je t'en prie ma jolie, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je vais allumer le chauffage.

Lul ne se fit pas prier et alla directement dans le rayon de livre qui l'intéressait. « Je passe trop de temps ici. Je connais la bibliothèque par cœur ! »

Elle prit un gros livre rouge sur l'étagère et commença à le feuilleter rapidement. En 5 minutes, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Recette traditionnelle du pudding spécial Noël ! C'est Mamie d'Angleterre qui va être contente !

Après avoir photocopié la recette, Lul fila en cours, toute heureuse.


	10. 10 décembre - Nan'

_Bonsoir!_

_Encore un petit coucou rapide car il est tard et j'ai toujours la crève..._

_Bref, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer! En particuliers à Gwen qui à tout lu d'une traite!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**10 décembre : Anna Noushka**

Anna prenait tranquillement son déjeuner dans un petit american diner du Nevada. Elle se rendait en Californie pour les fêtes, période où le travail coulait à flot. Nostalgique, elle chantonnait une vieille chanson française en repensant à ses Noël en famille.

_- « Suivaient des yeux l'étoile du berger... »_

Puis elle manqua de recracher sa gorgée de café lorsqu'un beau jeune homme entra dans le restaurant. Lui aussi avait remarquer la jolie blonde. Alors ce fut naturellement, qu'après avoir commandé un café très sucré, il vint s'asseoir à la table de Nan'.

- Que faites-vous seule au beau milieu de nulle part ? Demanda l'homme au sourire séducteur pour engager la conversation.

- Je ne suis que de passage. Se contenta t-elle de répondre, soucieuse de ne pas parler de ses activités professionnels.

- Et vous allez où ?

- Sacramento, en Californie.

- Je vois. On vous à déjà dit que vous ressembliez à un ange ?

La discussion continua longtemps. Plusieurs heures. Le courant passait bien entre les deux jeunes gens qui avaient fini par se tutoyer.

- Mais tu fais quoi dans la vie pour avoir autant d'anecdote à raconter ? Demanda Nan' en riant. Routier ?

- Ah ah, non ! Je suis policier à Carson City. C'est mon jour de congés aujourd'hui.

- Ah d'accord ! Répondit Nan', refroidie par la nouvelle. Dis, tu as l'heure ?

- 17h39. Pourquoi ?

- Mon Dieu ! Je suis en retard sur mon itinéraire ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Ce fut une après midi sympa, salut !

Nan' partit au pas de course, dépitée._ « Pourquoi tout les hommes biens travaille obligatoirement dans le domaine de la justice ? Hein pourquoi ? »_


	11. 11 décembre - Kag'

_Bonsoir!_

_Aujourd'hui encore, un petit drabble._

_J'espère qu'il plaira quand même!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**11 décembre : Kagura Higrec**

Valise bouclée en main, Kag sortait d'un taxi, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle se plaça dans la file qui l'intéressait, avant d'entendre des cris derrière elle, qui l'appelait.

- KAG ! RETOURNE TOI !

- Lul ? Crazy ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- On est venues te faire un gros câlin avant que tu partes voyons ! Lui répondit Crazy, avant de lui bondir dessus.

- On ne te verras pas pendant 3 semaines Kag ! TROIS ! Renchérit Lul.

- Et on est pas venue les mains vides ! Tu as oublié ton dico de japonais chez Lul !

- Ah oui ! Merci les filles !

- Allez, fonce ! Bon séjour au pays du soleil levant !

Kagura souria de nouveau, avant de partir présenter son passeport, et marcher vers l'avion qui l'enverrait jusqu'au Japon.


	12. 12 décembre - Loane

_Bonsoir!_

_Nous sommes le 12, soit à la moitié du calendrier. _

_Donc aujourd'hui c'est un OS écrit par la maman de Plume que je poste!_

_Merci beaucoup PBG d'avoir accepter de l'écrire!_

_(Je précise quand même que je n'ai pas touché au texte, il est posté comme je l'ai reçu!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**12 décembre : Loane Ankou**

Loane Ankou avait investi le laboratoire de sa fidèle amie, Abby.

Son manteau bariolé de rouge et de gris était accroché à côté de la longue veste noire de la gothique. Téléphone, ordinateurs et autres douceurs traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce… Et surtout, elle-même se trouvait devant la table métallique qu'utilisait habituellement Abby, concentrée sur une multitude de flacons remplis de substances plus diverses les unes que les autres.

Tellement concentrée qu'elle semblait ne voir que ces fioles multicolores qu'elle manipulait à une vitesse ahurissante.

Ainsi la trouvèrent les deux agents très spéciaux qu'étaient Anthony DiNozzo et Timothy McGee, alors qu'ils descendaient l'inviter pour un rapide déjeuner.

Ils restèrent figés sur le seuil de la porte, hésitant à entrer et à la déranger, tant la scientifique semblait perdue dans un monde qui était le sien.

-Timmy, chuchota Tony. Appelle-là.

L'intéressé grimaça légèrement.

-Pourquoi moi ? Répondit enfin l'informaticien sur le même ton.

-C'est toi le McCoquin !

-Hé !

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? J'ai vu que vous roucouliez comme des petits pigeons du NCIS, tous les deux.

-Mais non, on…

-J'ai faim, McMenteur. Appelle là !

-Mais, elle est occupée, regarde ! Protesta faiblement Tim, incapable de trop hausser la voix par peur de déranger la jolie scientifique.

Scientifique qui sembla alors se rendre compte de leur présence. Et vrilla enfin son regard ourlé de cils noirs vers eux, leur lançant un fin sourire amusé.

-Messieurs, de un, je vous entends. De deux, même si vous chuchotez, vous n'êtes absolument pas discrets. De trois, Tony, ce que Tim et moi faisons de notre vie privée est privé. Et de quatre, je ne suis pas concentré sur un élément scientifique de grande envergure, mais je cherche à recréer une recette de sauce aux cramberies pour les fêtes de Nöel, une demande d'Abby. Ce qui me donne vraiment très faim. Donc…

Elle tapa dans ses mains, faisant légèrement tressaillir les deux agents devenus muets.

-… Donc, poursuivit Loane en s'avançant vers eux, j'espère que vous avez prévu de m'inviter dans un restaurant où ils font de très bons hamburgers, pendant que vous parliez sur moi ! On y va ?


	13. 13 décembre - Rosa

_Bonsoir!_

_Oui je sais je sais, j'ai quelques minutes de retard..._

_Bouhouhou... C'est pas ma fauteuh!_

_Mais je vous poste quand même quelques lignes pour ce vendredi 13 décembre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**13 décembre : Rosa Zirovinte**

Allongée sur un transat, les yeux fermés, Rosa profitait du soleil de l'Amérique centrale. Elle aimait la chaleur. Pour elle, hors de question de passer Noël sous la neige. Alors, elle s'offrait quelques jours de congé au paradis.

Mais une ombre fit son apparition, juste au dessus d'elle, sans le moindre bruit. Discrètement, elle passa sa main sous son dos, à la recherche de son Sig. Mais avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle entendit :

- Votre Mojito Mademoiselle.

Rosa se détendit, souria, et indiqua au serveur de le lui poser sur la petite table. Elle se redressa et en bu une gorgée en se disant que son boulot l'avait vraiment rendue parano.


	14. 14 décembre - MiniBleu

_Bonsoir!_

_*sautille partout*_

_Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, une de mes fictions dépasse les 100 reviews! 100!_

_*fait un arrêt cardiaque*_

_MERCI!_

_*sort les confettis* _

_Du coup, ce soir, un OS sur un personnage qui n'est pas Plumien à l'origine. Mais qu'on adore tous!_

_Bonne lecture! _

_*GROS HUG*_

* * *

**14 décembre : Ryan Noolen**

- Vous êtes sûre Ziva ? Elle est parfaite ?

- Bien sur ! Le doré te vas à merveille !

- Mais si jamais elle n'aime pas ?

- Elle adorera, c'est certain Ryan.

- Je dois vous embêter avec mes histoires de cravate... Ma tante Er...

- Mais non voyons ! Rassura Ziva, qui était visiblement exaspérée par la situation. Tout sera parfait.

- Je l'espère. Vous savez, je ne pensais pas trouver mieux que vous un jour.

- Oh vraiment ? Répondit Ziva en arquant un sourcil.

- Et oui ! Et maintenant j'ai Leou...

- Dis moi, fit Ziva en regardant l'heure. Tu ne serais pas un peu en retard par hasard ?

- Mon Dieu si ! Crazy doit être folle d'inquiétude ! Je dois voler à son secours pour pas qu'elle désespère ! A demain Ziva !

- Bonne soirée, abuses pas trop du vin surtout !

MiniBleu souria à son amie, et partit rejoindre sa dulcinée.


	15. 15 décembre - Amy

_Bonsoir!_

_Oui nous sommes le 16 et je poste le 15..._

_Oui c'est pas bien..._

_Oui j'ai beaucoup de révisions en ce moment..._

_Et oui j'en poste deux aujourd'hui!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**15 décembre : Amy DiNato**

- Mais je te jure que j'y suis pour rien !

- Vraiment ? On t'a kidnappée peut-être ?

- Oui, elle m'a kidnappée. C'est exactement ça.

- Et donc, pour t'en sortir, tu t'es laissée trancher le doigt ?

- Mais non Sasha ! Je suis tombée parce que WJ m'est tombée dessus !

- Tu tiens vraiment pas sur tes pieds !

- J'avais des patins à glace aux pieds Sash' ! Tu es déjà allée à la patinoire ?

- Tout les hivers.

- Souviens toi de tes débuts alors !

- Tu m'exaspères ! Voilà, j'ai fini les points de suture. La prochaine fois, refuse d'y aller !

- Je peux rien refuser à WJ. Personne ne le peux. Pas même le beau garçon qui m'a presque arracher le doigt. Elle l'a forcée à présenter ses excuses au micro. Il l'a fait sans broncher !

- Je vais avoir une discussion avec elle...

- Apportes des crayolas pour qu'elle t'écoute alors ! Et bon courage !

- Merci... Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge avec vous !

- C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes Sash' !

- C'est vrai...


	16. 16 décembre - Miryam

_Re-Bonsoir!_**  
**

_Comme prévu, le second drabble d'aujourd'hui._

_Écrit par PBG qui m'a gentiment proposé de m'aider._

_*fait un gros hug à PBG, au lecteur et au Secret Santa*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**16 décembre : Miryam Tuvia**

Miryam Tuvia retourna la photo placée dans son portefeuille, un léger sourire naissant sur son visage. Le cliché la représentait, accompagnée de sa sœur, Liat, lors du quinzième anniversaire de cette dernière. Miryam avait alors onze ans.

Elle attrapa le cliché entre deux doigts et le tendit au rouquin placé derrière le comptoir, essayant de ne pas dévoiler la bouffée de tendresse qui menaçait de la submerger à tout moment, gardant le regard le plus professionnel qu'elle connaissait, malgré son cœur qui palpitait à toute vitesse.

Elle ne fêtait pas Noël. Mais elle avait tout de même envie de faire un cadeau à Liat, en cette fin d'année 2013. Elle avait vécu beaucoup trop de fins d'années à travailler sans avoir un seul moment avec sa famille, il était temps pour elle de s'accorder un temps de pensée envers celle qui lui était la plus proche.

Ziva lui avait mentionné une idée de cadeau qui lui avait trottiné dans la tête depuis cinq jours, non-stop. La même idée de cadeau que son amie comptait faire envers Gibbs.

Elle venait de craquer.

Elle déposa le cliché entre les mains du roux, essayant de garder pour elle le mince tremblement qui agitait sa paume.

- Je voudrais que vous me fassiez un agrandissement, c'est pour encadrer, s'il vous plait.

Le vendeur acquiesça, elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Et tourna les talons. Avec cette agréable sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de spécial, en cette douce période de Noël.


	17. 17 décembre - Constance

_Bonsoir!_

_Héhé, je suis dans les temps aujourd'hui!_

_Muahahah!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**17 décembre : Constance Foadeu**

Dans son bureau, la porte et les stores fermés, Constance était assise parterre, concentrée. Elle avait lancée une opération dans toute la direction, elle se devait d'y participer. Et comme par hasard, elle avait tiré le bon bout de papier.

Alors elle s'appliquait à bien emballé son cadeau. Elle savait que ça lui ferai plaisir. Et comme son compte en banque le lui permettait, elle avait prit le plus beau modèle.

Elle ria en pensant à la tête que ferai Sophia en voyant qui était son Père Noël secret. Et surtout quand elle ouvrira le paquet contenant une magnifique paire de louboutin rose.

* * *

_Hep hep hep! Toi! Vi toi là! Toi qui lis ses quelques lignes! J'ai besoin de toi!_

_Je m'explique : J'ai bientôt fais le tour de tout les personnages de Plume. (et oui déjà...) Et il n'y en a pas 24. Alors, je te propose de me donner un sujet pour les prochains drabbles. (il m'en faut 3 en tout) Les seules consignes : un ou plusieurs personnages de Plume, et un lien avec les fêtes, Noël, ou l'hiver. Sinon tout est permis! Que ce soit drôle ou triste! _

_Je te remercie d'avance!_

_Ankou._


	18. 18 décembre - Joly

_Bonsoir!_

_Tout d'abord, même si je regrette de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Sachez que j'aime vos reviews!_

_Je les aimes immense comme ça! *écarte au max ses bras*_

_Ensuite, je réitère ma proposition d'hier au sujet des thèmes de futur drabble._

_Vi, j'aime bien avoir un maximum d'idée!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**18 décembre : Joly Jump**

_« Sproutch ? Non c'est pas vraiment ça... Smouch ? Non plus... » _

Joly marchait, pensive, au beau milieu d'un champs couvert de neige. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour écrire un article sur la neige. Il était terminé depuis plusieurs jours déjà mais il manquait une chose. Un titre. Et pas n'importe quoi comme titre. Il faut qu'il soit original.

_« Croutch ? C'est presque ça ! Allez Joly, tu y es presque ! »_

- Bon Joly, tu as fini avec tes screutch-screutch dans la neige ? J'ai froid moi !

- OUI C'EST ÇA ! C'EST EXACTEMENT ÇA SOPHIA ! J'AI ENFIN MON TITRE !


	19. 19 décembre - Fann'

_Bonsoir!_

_Aujourd'hui un drabble à part car c'est un petit cadeau d'anniversaire._

_Je l'ai écrit bien que plusieurs personnes n'y sont pas très favorable._

_Alors : BON ANNIVERSAIRE FANN'! en espérant qu'il te plaise!_

_PS : Je réitère encore une fois ma question : quelqu'un à des sujets de drabbles pour la suite? (plus d'info le 17 décembre)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**19 décembre : Stéphanie DeBones**

Assise à la terrasse d'un café, Loane Ankou pianotait sur son téléphone en attendant la personne qui devait la rejoindre. Son amie arriva pile à l'heure, un peu essoufflée.

- Me voilà ! Je suis pas en retard ?

- A dix secondes près, bon anniversaire Fann' !

- Merci ! Tu n'as pas oublié !

- Comment j'aurais pu ! Voyons ! Tiens, je t'ai commandé un chocolat chaud.

- Merci beaucoup !

Autour d'une tasse de chocolat pour l'une, et d'un cappuccino pour l'autre, les deux amies discutèrent longtemps. De boulot principalement.

- Tu comptes rester ici ou retourner en Californie ? Demanda Fann'.

- Je ne sais pas encore... Si je reste, il faut que je trouve un travail, au lieu de squatter le labo du NCIS ! Tu travailles toujours à ton compte ?

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de changement, je pense que je vais retourner au Canada.

- Oh c'est chouette ça ! C'est un beau pays !

- Oui, tu me surprends ! Je pensais que tu me dirais de rester.

- Pourquoi ça ? Si tu es mieux là bas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te forcerais la main.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, les aînés ont toujours raison !

- A force de me le dire, je finirais par te croire !

- Mais c'est le but ! Bon, je te propose un ciné, ça te vas ? Y'a un film avec Tom Hanks à l'affiche.

- Je te suit Loane !

Les deux amies prirent le chemin du cinéma, bras dessus bras dessous, heureuses de passer un bel après-midi ensemble.


	20. 20 décembre - Pline

_Bonsoir!_

_Et oui, ça y est, c'est aujourd'hui. Le dernier personnage de Plume._

_20 persos quand même!_

_Et on termine en beauté avec l'adorable Plinette!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**20 décembre : Pauline Winchester**

Aujourd'hui c'est vendredi, et comme tout les vendredis, Pauline cuisinait des pâtisseries pour la soirée JAG. D'ailleurs, ce soir était la soirée spéciale épisode de Noël. Du coup, elle travaillait sur sa spécialité, les muffins. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait choisit de faire des glaçages par dessus, de toutes les couleurs.

Elle chantonnait au calme quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer. Ce qui n'était pas normal car elle détestait par dessus tout qu'on la dérange pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Pline déposa son saladier sur le plan de travail et alla dans le salon. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec WJ, qui tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- Flûteuh ! Tu m'as vue !

- En même temps tu es en plein milieu du salon !

- Je voulais te faire une surprise !

- Ça peut pas attendre Noël ?

- Noooooon...

- Washington ? Que me caches tu ?

- TADAAAAAM!

WJ tendit un petit carnet à sa petite sœur. Pline l'ouvrit, c'était un recueil de recette de pâtisseries de Noël. Heureuse, elle sauta sur sa coloc pour un gros hug dont elle avait le secret.


	21. 21 décembre - Talons et Verglas

_Bonsoir!_

_Today je vous propose un drabble assez... hum... Tordu! (oui, sans mauvais jeux de mots, vous allez comprendre)_

_C'est une mini vengeance à l'encontre de PBG, qui, à cause de toutes ses photos de chaussures, je suis envahie par les pubs pour chaussures!_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**21 décembre : Talons et Verglas**

- Alors Miss Blewgreen, que vous est-il arrivé ?

La jeune femme mit du temps à répondre, trop endormie à cause des calmants. Elle ne pouvait même pas se redresser, ses bandages l'en empêchait. Elle arriva quand même à articuler :

- Je... suis... tombée...

- Et cette chute vous à mis dans cet état ? Demanda le médecin, abasourdit.

- Non...

- Que c'est-il passé alors ? Fit le vieil homme, tout en s'asseyant.

- J'ai... Je peux avoir du Coca avant ?

- Pas de sucrerie ici Mademoiselle, je vous écoute.

- Bon... J'envoyais un texto à Amy, ma petite dernière de mes petites sœurs. Et j'ai marché sur une plaque de verglas...

- Et vous êtes tombée.

- Oui... Sur la route...

- Rassurez moi, on ne vous à pas rouler dessus ?

- Si... Sur mes cheveux, mes beaux cheveux... La voiture avait des chaînes aux roues... Et... Glups.

- Ça les a coupés en mille morceaux...

- Oui... Après je me suis relevée avec une cheville foulée. Mais à peine debout, un vélo m'est rentré dedans. Les passants se sont occupés de lui, mais pas de moi.

- Qu'avez vous fais ?

- En temps normal, j'aurais riposté face à cette injustice mais j'avais trop mal... Puis je me suis dirigée vers l'hôpital, parce que j'ai dû marcher pieds nus.

- Mais... Et vos chaussures ?

- Fichues. Talons arrachés.

- Et vous avez fini ici.

- Presque, entre temps, le sapin de Noël du service pédiatrie met tombé dessus.

- Attendez... L'énorme sapin de Noël qui fait plus de deux mètres ?

- Oui... D'où les bandages... Je peux avoir un Coca maintenant ?

- Je fais vous cherchez un litron de deux litres. Vous n'allez pas bougez d'ici avant Noël !


	22. 22 décembre - Potion Magique

_Hello!_

_Vous l'avez demandé, le voilà!_

_Que c'est il passé durant le dîner chez Crazy?_

_Voici la réponse!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**22 décembre : Potion magique**

- Mon petit Ryanounet, que cette jeune demoiselle est adorable ! Elle a prévu plein de bon plat sans avoir besoin de mâcher !

- Et la décoration est très colorée ! C'est merveilleux !

- Mais, dis moi mon sucre d'orge, tu vas peut-être bientôt nous faire de joli petit bébé !

MiniBleu resta sans voix. _Des bébés ?! _Il paniqua, avant de se souvenir de la méthode Blewgreen, changer de sujet.

- Vous pensez quoi de la soupe de Leou ? Tenta t-il.

- Exquise !

- Parfaite !

- Délicieuse !

- Succulente !

- C'est quoi le nom de cette soupe ?

Crazy, revint de la cuisine à ce moment là, elle était heureuse que le repas soit un succès.

- C'est la potion magique de Panoramix le druide !

- Oh ! C'est pour ça que je me sent toute jeune maintenant !

- Tu as raison ! Moi aussi !

- C'est merveilleux !

Leou souria, les tantes de Ryan étaient incroyablement gentilles et pleines d'enthousiasme.

- Alors Crazy, toi et Ryan, le bébé, c'est pour bientôt ?

- Euh...


	23. 23 décembre - Pour un doigt

_Bonsoir!_

_C'est déjà l'avant dernier drabble... *verse une larme*_

_Et on est à 199 reviews! Argh! C'est énormissime!_

_Mille merci!_

_D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'ai presque pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. C'est pourquoi je ferais un dernier chapitre entièrement consacré à ça!_

_Et une petite dernière chose... Je n'ai pas de sujet pour le tout dernier drabble! Vos idées sont donc les bienvenues! (oui je sais, je vous ai déjà posé la question :P)_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un drabble sur une idée de Constance : "Peut-on assister à la scène des excuses au micro du jeune homme qui a failli coupé un doigt d'Amy?"_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**23 décembre : Pour un doigt**

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Vous avez failli lui trancher la main !

- Mais j'ai juste...

- Vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Et vous en devez à Amy !

- WJ, c'est bon, c'est pas bien grave. Sasha va me recoudre le doigt en un rien de temps.

- Si c'est grave ! Pauvre petit chou, tu es en état de choc... Et vous là ! Allez vous excusez en public ! Au micro ! Tout de suite !

Penaud, le jeune homme n'osa pas répliquer face à une Washington en colère. Il se rendit donc dans la petite pièce qui servait à lancer la musique, faire les jeux de lumière et les annonces.

- Excusez moi, j'aimerais passer un petit message...

L'étudiant souria, pensant qu'il voulait faire une belle déclaration, et le laissa prendre place face au micro.

- Bon... Euh... Je prend la parole pour m'excuser auprès d'Amy. Une jeune femme à qui j'ai manquer de lui trancher un doigt avec mes patins. Je suis sincèrement navré et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas éternellement. Pour lui prouver ma bonne foi, je l'invite ce soir à dîner.

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent. Amy était rouge pivoine, et WJ était satisfaite. Personne ne touche à ses sœurs. Encore moins à la petite dernière. En plus, grâce à elle, Amy avait un rendez-vous galant le soir même ! Elle se sentit devenir Cupidon. Et entraîna Amy dans les vestiaires, elles avaient une tenue de rêve à choisir !


	24. 24 décembre - Noël

_Bonsoir!_

_Oui, nous sommes bien le 26 et non le 24._

_J'ai eu des soucis de connexion internet dues à la tempête._

_Du coup j'ai un (léger) retard._

_Je suis désolée, sincèrement._

_Bref, voici le dernier drabble sur une idée d'Aelig : "Petite scène entre Elen et Miryam"._

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS : Il y aura bien un dernier "chapitre" pour les RaR!_

* * *

**24 décembre : Noël**

- Elen ? Que viens tu de recevoir pour que tu fronce autant les sourcils ? Demanda Miryam.

- Un mail d'Amy DiNato me souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

- Elle sait qu'on ne le fête pas ?

- J'en doute. Je lui répond quoi ?

- Dis lui juste merci.

- Rien à propos de Noël ?

- Non, laisse la un peu tranquille Fu'. Ça part d'une bonne intention !

- Mouais... D'ailleurs, on fait quoi ce soir ?

- Un peu de lutte, ça te vas ?

- Parfait, allons-y !


End file.
